


Got nothing on my mind but you

by Nightworldlove



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Post-Battle, Post-battle group hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: A post-battle hug turns into a group hug, until Amaya and Janai stay behind by themselves. Resulting in more than a simple hug.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	Got nothing on my mind but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikknowplaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/gifts).



> So this started off as something small, based off a post on Tumblr of that Chilean (soccer) keeper-lady (Christiane Endler) who easily lifts three teammates at the same time. But then Devon (lead writer of TDP) confirmed Amaya and Janai to canonically being LESBIANS and I just ... I couldn't help it, alright? 
> 
> Also, a very happy birthgay to the lovely Rrunaan/Ikknowplaces <3 She also writes amazing fics, so please check out her Tumblr (rrunaan) and her Ao3 (ikknowplaces)!
> 
> Please, PLEASE let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3
> 
> Without any further ado; Enjoy! o3o

**Got nothing on my mind but you**

_ 28.02.2020 _

* * *

It was hard to fathom that it was over, they had fought harder than ever before and now it had all come to an end. None of them were really quite sure how to feel, it seemed. A storm was raging in Amaya’s mind, while her body was frozen in place, not quite able to move. Her brain had difficulty processing it all apparently, as she realized just in time that Janai was running towards her with no intention of stopping. The elf was wearing an enormous smile, while tears were rolling down the gold markings. Somehow Amaya managed to move her arms just enough to spread, her hand dropping her sword and shield onto the grass below her.

Janai flung herself at the General and held onto the human tightly, barely able to believe it was over and they were both still standing. A tidal wave of emotions washed over her, she couldn’t suppress a wide smile, nor stop tears from flowing. As soon as her body made contact with Amaya’s, more tears started flowing down her cheeks. She couldn’t even try to care about what anyone would think if they saw her clinging to the human General, like she normally would. It wasn’t entirely a surprise that the brunette caught her and held her up with ease, armor and all. As if Janai didn’t weigh more than a simple pillow.

It didn’t take long for Gren to find the General, though he was slightly surprised to find the Sunfire elf, Janai, clinging to the General as if the elf’s life depended on it. He was just glad to see that both women seemed to be unharmed, as far as he could tell from a little distance. As he watched the two women in their embrace, he couldn’t help but grin, feeling genuinely happy for both of them. Now he was just curious where it would go from here, though he had no doubts that wherever it would be, those two would be there together. General Amaya deserved happiness, especially after everything that had happened lately. He knew in his heart that Sarai wanted Amaya to be happy and would be overjoyed if she could have seen this. Perhaps she  _ did _ see what he was seeing, Gren could only hope. 

Amaya noticed Gren from the corner of her eye, smiling widely at the sight of her being hugged tightly by the Sunfire elf. She smiled back at her best friend and nodded her head, gesturing Gren to join in. The ginger only took a couple of seconds to cave and oblige, hopping onto Amaya and wrapping his arms around both women. The look in his eyes showed Amaya how relieved he was that the battle was over and done. Amaya wrapped her arms tighter, squeezing Janai a bit closer to her. In response, Janai’s arms put more pressure into the grip as well, followed suit by Gren. 

As she opened her eyes, Janai saw Soren a small distance away. She noticed his eyebrows rising higher up his forehead, then his lips forming a huge smile. Her eyes grew wider as she saw the young man running towards them at an alarming pace, but before she could warn Amaya, Soren was in the air already. She felt a shock through her body as Soren wrapped his arms around all three of them, clinging to Gren, Amaya and herself. Janai wasn’t shocked, per se, though it was surprising that Amaya held up all three of them without so much as a sweat. The moment Soren had jumped onto them, Janai had noticed that Amaya hadn’t moved a single step. She found herself deeply impressed, if not even more attracted to the human than she had been already. 

“We did it!” Soren cheered, throwing a triumphant fist in the air for emphasis. Gren chuckled and simply nodded, there was no way he would be able to interpret for Amaya, as Soren was keeping him locked into the embrace. But when he looked at Amaya, he saw there was no need for him to interpret; she had gotten the message loud and clear. Gren chuckled even louder as Amaya started laughing while nodding in agreement. 

Janai leaned back her head and looked into Amaya’s eyes, watching the General mimic her own smile. As she saw Amaya’s cheeks flush a deeper pink, Janai felt her own get warm in response. A thought that flashed by in her mind nearly startled her, just like the sudden urge she felt to lean back in and press her lips against the General’s. When Amaya smirked, Janai felt her cheeks burn even hotter, wondering if the woman was able to tell what had been going through her mind just now. 

Soren released the three others and hopped back onto his own feet, followed by Commander Gren. The two exchanged a look and grinned as Janai was still in General Amaya’s arms. Soren stepped besides Gren and managed to make eye-contact with Amaya, when he did, Soren gave the older woman two thumbs up with a wide grin plastered on his face. He let out a soft chuckle when the brunette playfully rolled her eyes at him, then he turned around to give them some privacy. He started talking to Gren and with Kazi, who had shown up and joined them. 

If there had been any aching in Amaya’s arms, she wasn’t able to feel it as she still held the Sunfire elf. There was something about the look Janai was giving her, though Amaya wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. She didn’t want to assume things, even though she was pretty skilled at reading people’s facial expressions. Her heart was beating faster than usual, but that could’ve also been because of the battle they had been in earlier. Before she realized it was happening, a soft giggle had risen in her throat and worked its way out at the fact that she knew the battle wasn’t to be blamed. 

Every attempt of hers to look away from Amaya’s eyes, failed. No matter how hard Janai told herself to break eye-contact, she simply  _ couldn’t,  _ it was as if the General had put a spell on her. That would also explain why her heart had been beating more rapidly in her chest and her mind seemed to be more hazy than usual. Her brain didn’t even register the child-king and two teens approaching them, until they were latched onto Amaya’s back. Janai felt her heart swoon at the way the General smiled happily at the three additions. Almost automatically Janai smiled in response, wrapping her arms around Amaya a bit tighter. 

As everyone was back onto their own feet again, Amaya looked around and smiled widely. The pride in her face was radiating off of her, pride and relief. She felt a weight fall off her shoulders the moment she had realized everyone was alright, for as far that was possible after the intense battle that had been going on not too long ago.  _ ‘My family _ ,’ she signed, then sneaked her hand towards Janai’s and took it into her own. She flashed the elf a smug grin when Janai looked at her, surprise clearly visible in the elf’s warm colored eyes.  _ ‘I am glad everyone is alright, you all deserve a hot bath and lots of sleep.’ _

Janai listened to Gren and Kazi who had started to interpret Amaya’s words simultaneously; eliciting laughter from everyone. “So do you, General Amaya,” Janai replied, squeezing the hand that was still holding hers. To that, Amaya simply nodded.

“Though I could use some food first, I am starving!” Soren exclaimed, emphasized by the rumbling sound his stomach produced. Again, everyone laughed, agreeing with the young King’s guard. 

Gren smiled before he started to both sign and speak in reply, “I believe Corvus actually started preparing food for everyone, so maybe we should head over to him.” 

“Lead the way!” Soren said as he swung an arm around the ginger’s neck and shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and winked at General Amaya before leading the others away. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Janai asked when Amaya didn’t move to follow the rest. She raised a brow in confusion as the General nodded. “Well, then shouldn’t we follow them?” Her heart stopped when Amaya pulled on her hand, bringing Janai closer. 

_ ‘We will, in a few moments. There’s something I wanted to tell you…’  _ She was well aware that Janai didn’t understand sign language yet, but she hoped the Sunfire elf would understand her regardless. When the elf gave her a single nod, Amaya in- and exhaled deeply, before continuing.  _ ‘I am extremely relieved that you are alright, more than I probably should. My heart is telling me something and I can’t ignore it.’ _ She watched Janai’s facial expression and body language closely, trying to read the elf’s reaction. 

Amaya’s hands moved fluidly, it was absolutely fascinating to watch the General communicate through signing. Janai was determined to start learning the human’s sign language as soon as she possibly could, wanting to understand Amaya without needing an interpreter present at all times. Though she noticed that as she watched Amaya’s facial expressions, Janai felt like she got a good impression of what the brunette was trying to tell her. The emotion in those brown eyes didn’t need to be verbalized, it was crystal clear that the General was confessing to her. The way their interactions had been since the General had burned herself to save Janai from getting herself killed, they had been clear indicators that  _ something _ was blooming between the two of them. Amaya was pouring her heart out to her and Janai felt her heart squeeze almost painfully in her chest. The storm in her stomach and chest was strangely pleasant and only grew more intense when Janai noticed Amaya was getting closer to her. 

Before closing the distance between them entirely, Amaya hesitated, watching Janai’s body language even more closely. The last thing she wanted was to do anything the elf wasn’t okay with, so Amaya made sure to give Janai all the space and time to pull away. It felt as if Amaya’s heart was about to burst when she leaned her face closer to Janai’s and saw the elf nod slowly, but encouragingly. She couldn’t keep her lips from forming a smirk and placed her hands gently on Janai’s sides, before leaning in close enough that their lips were only separated by a breath’s length. A shiver went up and down her spine as she felt Janai’s warm breath against the skin just below her nose and above her lips, the tension was a pleasant and exciting one, sending a surge of adrenaline through Amaya’s body. 

Her mind was screaming,  _ begging _ for Amaya to not stop moving and to just  _ kiss _ her already. The adrenaline was surging through her as if she was about to go into battle again, her senses were hyper aware of Amaya’s breath against her face and the woman’s hands on her sides. She even felt some of Amaya’s short hair brushing against her face as their lips were so close, Janai swore she could  _ feel _ them already. Her eyes closed on their own accord and without fully realizing, her body leaned forward; pressing her lips onto Amaya’s. It was as if there had been a small ember, the size of a candle’s flame, which suddenly grew into the size of a large bonfire. She had kissed before, plenty of times, with several women, but this…  _ This _ was unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced before. Her body pleaded for this kiss not to stop, her heart was beating so hard and fast in her chest it nearly scared Janai. 

The way her body responded to the kiss had Amaya dumbfounded, she had never thought it was possible to feel like this when kissing someone. Every first kiss with a woman had been different, of course, but none of the kisses she had ever shared with anyone could be compared to this one. Amaya’s entire body was warm and light, as if it was no longer connected to the ground. Her heart sung while her stomach was filled with a warm tingling sensation. She didn’t want this kiss to end, which was only emphasized by her hands holding tighter onto Janai’s sides, pulling the elf even closer to herself. She felt Janai’s hands on her neck, fingers playing with her short hair, causing Amaya to fall. Deeper and deeper, engulfed by pleasant warmth. Amaya didn’t even care if she would drown, she’d drown happily if it meant kissing Janai longer. 

When her head started to feel light, Janai reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving her panting. She desperately tried to catch her breath, wanting to kiss the General again as her lips felt excruciatingly empty and lonely. They yearned for Amaya’s lips, even though it had only been a few seconds since the contact had been broken. As her eyes fluttered open, Janai stared at Amaya’s eyes, which irises somehow seemed to be even darker than they were before. Apparently the General had experienced the same effect, as they both just stared into each other’s eyes; completely dazed. Janai’s mind was cloudy, her body felt so light that it was as if she was no longer standing. Amaya pulled at her, though not physically. She nearly squealed when the brunette suddenly picked her off the ground and held Janai in her arms. Janai’s body relaxed into Amaya’s and her hands brought Amaya’s face closer to her own until their lips reunited again. This time the kiss became deeper, their tongues bumping into each other, causing both of them to giggle softly into each other’s mouths. 

It kinda surprised Amaya that she was able to keep Janai lifted up in her arms, as her body felt weak like boiled noodles. Shivers went through her as Janai’s fingers softly played with the ends of her hair, the tips brushing the nape of her neck. Amaya completely lost herself in the kiss, no longer aware of their surroundings, they were alone in a bubble of pure bliss. There was nothing but her and Janai, their lips glued together and tongues exploring each other. Janai’s cheeks were radiating heat intensely, causing Amaya to almost feel too warm, but she didn’t allow herself to be bothered. 

Janai felt the heat rise to her cheeks, the tips of her fingers and toes all the way to the crown of her head and deep in her gut. It felt nearly as intense as her heat being mode, though this was of course an entirely different kind of heat. This heat, she could get used to,  _ wanted _ to get used to. Her fingers couldn’t stop touching the woman’s soft short hair, which felt like silk sliding through her fingers. The world had completely disappeared around them, Janai realized she couldn’t hear anything but her rapid heartbeat in her ears. It was as if they were in a bubble, completely shutting out the world. 

They weren’t sure who broke their kiss, both their minds cloudy, the same went for their vision. It took them a while to return to reality, lost in each other’s eyes. Seconds passed before they both suddenly started to giggle, then chuckling and eventually both of them laughed carelessly. Their hearts were light, their laughter cheerful, their cheeks rosy and warm. Slowly their laughter faded and their foreheads rested against each other, eyes closed. 

Amaya let out a sigh, then looked up as she felt Janai stir in her arms. She put the Sunfire elf down carefully, her arms suddenly feeling way too light with Janai’s weight no longer in them. 

No matter how badly she wanted to stay here with Amaya, her stomach growled loudly in protest, Janai really needed to get some food in her. “Let’s see if there’s some food left or if they ate everything already,” Janai said with a grin. She took Amaya’s hand in her own and tugged on it, smiling as she did. 

_ ‘They better have left some for us, or I’ll have to kick their asses,’ _ Amaya replied jokingly, using only her free hand to sign. 

“I am not entirely sure what that means, but it can not be good for whoever it is meant for, I assume.” Amaya simply grinned, as Janai wasn’t too far off. She nodded and together with Janai she started walking in the direction the others had gone a while ago. 

“They probably wonder what took us so long,” Janai said suddenly, but a smile appeared as Amaya looked at her. “Not that it is any of their business.” Amaya chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

There was no need to rush, after all, they had plenty of time to figure out what exactly was between them. Though they both had a good idea of what it was, but for now this was enough. 


End file.
